The life story of Rachel Black
by runnedaway
Summary: Rachel Black returns in La Push to visit her father and little brother.But Paul meets her and imprints on her,and she falls in love with him.Will Rachel stay for her love or she will leave because of the memories of her mother?.


I was getting more scared with every second I was getting close to La Push. I hadn't been back here since the death of my mother, that was one of the reasons I wasn't interested in coming back. But neither this time I won't stay. I will be in the first plane to California in three days. I graduated from college early and was going to spend some time with my brother and father. Of course Rebecca wouldn't be here. I haven't seen my family in a while, it would be nice to finally visit them.

My father, Billy, was so in love with the Quileute legends. He took them so close to his heart telling them to everyone from the tribe as if it was the Bible. These legends were more like bedtime stories for children. Come on seriously? Werewolves and vampires? Who believes that? I'll tell you who: kids.

Then there was Jacob. He was always as a kid inside and always sarcastic. Last time I saw him, he hadn't change so much since he was little. Along with him, there was his best friend, Embry. He was always chilling with us that we already considered him our brother.

Then, my twin sister, Rebecca. She was older with few minutes away. You know what they say about twins, they might look the same but the personality was different. Becky was the wild, carefree one, while I was chill and studious.

Our mother, Sarah Black , was probably the best person you could ever meet. She was very beautiful. Funny thing that everyone said about me and Becky that we look like her. She had long, wavy, black hair that was reaching her waist, dark brown eyes that looked almost black, russet skin and dad fell in love with her from the very first second. I always loved how my dad looked at her every time, so in love, so amazed by her perfection, I was jealous because I knew I will never will get a man to love me that way. Our life was perfect with her. One day, all of that was gone.

It was another rainy day in Forks, it was specific here. Our mom went in Port Angeles to get something for Jake. The night was already settling and she haven't came home. Suddenly, a car pulled in our valley. It wasn't mom's it was Charlie Swan's. He was the chief of the town. I already knew he was not giving us good news, Becky was sharing the same feeling. When he rang the doorbell I knew everything was about to change. He told us that mom suffered an awful car accident and she died. Dad was really strong, while I and Becky were crying hysterically. Jake, on the other side haven't got anything. He was dumb by then, he wouldn't understand too much. Becky and I stayed with dad in case he needed us. That evening, Rebecca cried herself to sleep.. The funeral was just as depressing, the coroner nailed her coffin shut because her body was too horrifying to be displayed. It was a beautiful ceremony but it was just not something people would want to speak . Months after the funerals, everything was getting a bit better when we got another bad new. When dad went to the doctor said his diabetes were out of control, putting him right in a wheelchair. That was all I and Becky could handle. We got some opportunities that we didn't missed. She found a surfer and now she is happily married in Hawaii, while I took a scholarship to Washington State University. It was hard keeping living here with our mom present inour memories._  
><em>  
>I pulled in to the garage and I saw Jake waiting me. As soon as I got out of the car I went to hug him. He was twice bigger than me, he was way more taller than me with a six pack that was visible trough his shirt. He hugged me back so tight that I gasped for air.<br>"Jeez Jake, put me down I can't breathe" I said breathless.  
>He laughed and put me down. "It's good to have you back, Rach. Dad is inside, let's go. He helped me with the suitcases and got inside. The house was the same. It hadn't changed during the years. I saw dad in his wheelchair, smiling.<br>"Hey dad, it's nice to see you," I smiled while bent down to hug him.  
>"Hello Rach, I missed you so much" he hugged me so strong that it made me tear a bit.<br>"Are you hungry? I can make the dinner." I smiled and looked at my dad and my little (not anymore) brother.  
>"Are you kidding me? Hell yeah!" said Jacob while I smirked.<p>

After the dinner was finished, I cleaned everything and unpacked my things. Just the basics since I won't be staying that long. I looked on my window and I decided I could take a walk for some fresh air.  
>I went downstairs and announced my dad where I was going.<br>"Be careful!" he said while I was already out of the door.  
>First Beach was my favorite. Even if it had a lot of memories of my mom, I still was in love with this beach. And at night, it was just awesome. The sky was clear, you could see the stars and few clouds there, but it was okay. I lost the track of time while I was thinking about my mom. That's when I bumped into someone that I even fell on the sand.<br>"Can you just watch where the hell are you going?"  
>"Sorry, I didn't meant to" I mumbled while getting up.<br>When our eyes met, I got scared. The guy who was standing in front of me, was gazing at me as if I was a ghost of something. I could feel my blood running into my cheeks, changing their color into a pink. He looked so perfect. He had some dark, brown eyes, black hair, perfect muscles that I could see them cause he wasn't wearing a shirt and a perfect tanned skin. His mouth was open, still looking at me but more like I was a muse or something.  
>"Yeah, I promise I'll be more careful next time." I said while I started to walk back home. I would kept walking if he wouldn't grabbed my arm, stopping me.<br>"In fact, I should be sorry" he said apologetically "I'm Paul. And you are?" he said looking at me.  
>"Rachel." I replied "Rachel Black" I said more specific.<br>"You are related to Jacob Black?" he asked a bit confused of my answer.  
>"Yes I am. I'm his older sister. "<br>"I never knew he had such a beautiful sister." He said, he's answer making me blush more. Thanks god it was night otherwise he would notice it for sure.  
>"Thank you" I said embarrassed "It's late already, I should get home" I said while I started to walk towards the house.<br>"Wait, I can keep you some company" he said walking next to me.  
>"Thank you." I smiled still bit embarrassed.<br>He was so amazing. He seemed so perfect. Everything at him was perfect. Was I crazy or something? I was falling in love or something? That's crazy Rachel.  
>We got in front of my house and when we reached the door he stopped me when I was going to get inside.<br>"Do you think I have a chance to see you tomorrow again?" he asked me looking very shy.  
>"Yes, you can" I said biting my lip. I could see a smile on his face and that made me get up on tip-toes and kiss his cheek.<br>He was shocked for a moment, but then he was back to normal. I smiled and got inside. I looked on the window, watching him leave. I was really crazy. I met this guy for not too long and I already like him. Now, I might have a reason to stay for a bit longer.

_**A/N: I own just the storyline. Characters belong to Stephanie Mayer. Please review and tell me what do you you think. I would really apreciate that.**_


End file.
